Possession
by VermillionDevil
Summary: Orihime is in Aizen's possession. He needs a Queen. He sees Orihime fit for the role of his Queen and Ichigo is about to risk his life to save her. Something is going to happen...M for violence and soon to be sexual content... In-Progress
1. The Lion's Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Never have never will D:! True owner is Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing: Aizen & Orihime**

**Author of Fanfiction: EngelXDamon**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Possession

Chapter 1: The Lion's Territory

It was night time. The girl with Auburn Orange hair left her crushes home and headed towards the location she was given. She was still in her Karakura High School Uniform. As she arrived to her final destination, a portal appeared out of nowhere, revealing the pale Espada that she had met earlier. The tension between them was intense, no conversation, no eye contact, no anything, just her following right behind him. The back of his head in her view. Orihime Inoue, which was the name of the girl, heaved a sigh. She placed both hands behind her back. Orihime knew the portal had closed. The sound it made was quite eerie and she failed to turn around to look, because if she did, she will see all that she had left behind.

Ulquiorra Shiffer turned to her. He noticed she had slowed down some. "Onna, pick up your pace. We do not have time to waste, especially for Aizen-sama's sake."

She lifted her head up and gulped. "Hai…" She quickened her pace.

As they both reached the portal heading inside the palace, known to be Las Noches, Ulquiorra stepped right into the throne room first. There sat in his throne was Aizen Sousuke himself. Also in the room were Yammy, Wonderweiss, Luppi, and Grimmjow. Aizen leaned back into his throne, resting his face on his hand. He looked somewhat relaxed. His attention came to Ulquiorra's direction. Giving him a hand gesture to welcome in Orihime, who was just behind the door.

He looked at Aizen with the stoic expression that has always stayed his face. Ulquiorra took a bow "Hai…Aizen-sama…"

His attention now to the door "You may enter Onna." Just as he said it, the door opened.

Orihime looked ahead of her. The room was very large. Its tiled floor was accented with a marble teal finish. Large dark pillars lined up evenly on each side of the walls. The air felt somewhat dense. Small beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. The more she approached, the heavier the reiatsu felt on her small frame. Luckily it didn't send her entire body to the floor, like when she was in the Soul Society, as Ichimaru released a huge amount of it.

"Welcome to our palace of Las Noches…" Aizen's piercing mahogany eyes stared down at the adolescent girl. The sound of his voice echoed throughout the room as he spoke.

To her point of view, she thought she had entered the lion's territory. No way of escaping. She was now his prey. His victim. His toy. She belonged to him. Her mind, body and soul, now in his possession. Aizen was indeed the lion.

Orihime placed both hands to her heart as she looked up at him. She was frightened. Hoping and wishing that she made the right decision in coming here. There after he had asked her to heal Grimmjow's arm, Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to take Orihime to her bed chambers.

And as she began to walk behind the emotionless Espada, her eyes darted back at Aizen. A chill ran up and down her spine, getting the feeling that this won't be the last time she meets him in person again.

Aizen sat there silently, watching the young female walking with his most trusted Espada. His eyes never left her. The lion's prey disappearing into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Ehehe sorry for this fan fiction ^^; **

**I tried my best…o_o;;;**

**I hope you like it and chapter 2 will be out maybe next week.**

**And for those who have been waiting for my last chapter on my first story, which has been put on indefinite hiatus. **

**Still thanks again for reading this story and hopefully it will turn out great.**


	2. The King and I

**Well no reviews yet, but I shall keep posting XD!**

**I hope I am doing okay on my fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Bleach, if one says otherwise, they are lying out their ass…**

**One scene of this fanfiction reminded me of this pose(s):**

**.?o=167**

**.?o=790**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The King and I

The 'princess' was in her chamber, minding her own business. She sat at in the chair that was in the room, combing out her hair. The girl was provided with the basic essentials necessary for her to use, such as food, clothing, hygienic products, and et cetera. It was almost as if she wasn't a prisoner. She wasn't in a cell, but her chamber's window had bars attached to them. The door did in fact open and close. It was never locked either. Orihime just wasn't strong enough to open the door, it was that heavy. Not sure to what kind of stone it was either.

A knock was heard on the other side of the door. She placed the brush down onto the table and looked to the direction of the door. "I am coming in…" it was Ulquiorra. Maybe he came to give her food. The Fourth Espada stepped into the room. Normally when she was receiving food, there would be a lower level Arrancar behind him with a fancy looking dining set on a strolling platter. Orihime glanced at the pale Espada with the ebony hair. "You are requested to dine with Aizen-sama…" those exact words escaping in black tinted lips. Orihime's grey eyes widen at what she heard. It was only her third night here and already an invitation from the ex-shinigami.

"H…hai…" A stutter came from the girl. She was somewhat confused at the offer. Strange for Aizen Sousuke himself to be inviting a mere human female to dine with him.

To top it off, she was quite afraid of him. Orihime never shown her fear towards the man or it would make her seem very weak.

The Espada held open the door for the girl as she took a step outside the room. Outside her chamber were the bright lit corridors. The walls, pillars, and ceiling were a marvelous white and the dark teal floor was marble. It was a long walk, so many halls within halls, and doors faced opposite of each other. Las Noches was like a Labyrinth! It was that huge. She did want to know what Las Noches looked like on the outside. Orihime remembered when she first arrived there, it wasn't outside. No, she arrived inside of the building. And the few times she gazed outside her window, the skies were solid black and had a white moon.

Ulquiorra and Orihime stopped in their tracks as they both stood in front of a massive door. "It is I, Ulquiorra. I have brought Inoue Orihime as you requested." The stoic look on his face as usual. The girl's attention went from the Espada to the door, as it began to open. He glanced at Orihime, giving her the 'O.K.' to go in. She nodded and walked straight on through. A few beads of sweat lightly came down her forehead and rolling on her cheek. She had shown a nervous expression on her face.

Aizen stood next to the door. He watched the young woman enter the room. The man did give a care giving smile to her as he offered his hand. Orihime just looked at him for a brief moment and accepted his hand. He began to lead her and himself to the other side of the room where there was a long table with six chairs. Aizen, the gentleman that he is, pulled the chair from the table and offered Orihime to seat herself. She, however, was not expecting that. The act of kindness coming from a man who almost murdered Kurosaki and Kuchiki Rukia. Even betraying the Soul Society at that. Aizen sat himself to the closest seat near Orihime. The expression of being nervous and shy was written all over her face. He rested his hand into his fist. Just watching the girl.

"A…Arigato gozaimasu, Aizen-sama…" Orihime slightly bowed her head. Her eyes then move to his direction, somewhat surprised that he was smiling and staring back at her with his serious mahogany hues.

"You are most certainly welcome, my dear," his attention went to her then taking hold of a cup filled with warm tea, "Now Orihime, I would like to ask you several questions while we are enjoying our meal for tonight."

Just before her lips touched the cup, she nodded, giving him the "yes sir," then taking a sip of the tea. A snap of his fingers, four Arrancars came in with trays and places them in front of their lord and the adolescent girl. What appeared to be on the table was Miso, Takikomi gohan, Chirashi, Udon with a small variety of vegetables on it, and Yakiniku. She was very much amazed, but she did not want to stuff her face, no. She knew better than to hoard food into her mouth while sitting next to the lord. That would be very embarrassing, to him and herself.

"I am curious," his eyes now onto the girl who was just about to put a spoonful of Miso in her mouth, "when I see you, I see a young woman, however, your age is a mystery to me. Would it be alright if I asked you your age?"

Orihime placed her spoon down and gave him a nod, "I'm fine with it…and my age is sixteen…" putting her lips over the spoon just as she picked it up again and took a swallow.

His eyebrows perked up, he was surprised actually. A girl like Orihime with the body of a fully developed woman and at her age as well. Not many girls her age would even have much of a figure. Not even a few hundred years ago when he was still alive did he meet a girl such as this.

"I just turned sixteen not to long ago, back in September…" she picked up the chopsticks and grabbed some of the Yakiniku. It was so GOOD! Her cheeks were pink.

Aizen leaned back into his chair. He was already finished with his meal; of course he didn't eat much. He finished his Miso and Takikomi gohan. And he did eat some of the Chirashi. But that was all.

"September you say, what day may I ask?"

"The third of September…" Orihime finishes her food and uses the napkin to wipe her mouth.

It has been a good twenty minutes during their meal and Aizen's gaze has yet to come off of Orihime. She was intriguing to him. She was young, beautiful, and had extraordinary abilities. Abilities that can violate _Divine Law._ Breaking the barrier that even God has ordained. Orihime took another sip of her tea and glanced at the man. He was just smirking at her. She did feel a little uneasy being near him and for him to watch her in that way. He wasn't gawking at her or anything. But was she that interesting?

"Orihime…" He broke silence again, which kind of startled her. "Would you- care to dance?"

What did he just ask? She was seriously caught off guard. A dance. With _him_. "I- I…I don't know how to dance…" Orihime's cheeks flushed with pink. Just before she knew it, Aizen was already on his two feet and stood hovering over Orihime. His hand grasping onto her hand. He knelt down to her level.

"I can teach you."

She looked into his eyes, mesmerized by them. "Y- Yes sir…" She felt another chill through her spine just like the first time their eyes met. Steadily, the man gracefully lifted her by the hand and led her to the center of the room.

"Cello Suite Number Five in C minor by Johann Sebastian Bach, if you please," he looked to the left of him where an Arrancar stood. The younger female Arrancar nodded and started to play the melody. Orihime only looked at him, thinking to herself that he has such classical taste in music. Johann Sebastian Bach. Such and interesting composer. The man smiled once more and got into the dancing position with the young lady in front of him. He began to move and she matched his movement.

Orihime's heart fluttered fast. She never knew how to dance, but she was dancing. For the first time she was dancing. With Aizen. With AIZEN!? Her cheeks really turned red. Aizen chuckled under his breath. He pulled her closer. This as well caught her off guard. 'Che~' She closed her eyes. Her complexion the same as before. Aizen smiled and eased his hand onto the top of her hip. Slowly moving along with the dark and deep melody of the cello. The sound was indeed hypnotic. His chin brushed lightly against the side of her face.

They had been dancing for only a short period of time, but to Orihime's mind, it was like an eternity. She wasn't expecting the 'king' to be so gentle. The song started to quiet down as it was about to halt. Their feet stopped moving. The room was silent now. And the only people in the room were Aizen and Orihime. The Arrancar girl already left the room just as she ended the tune. Aizen looked at the young adolescent. Her eyes fluttered some, then gazing at the lord. Her cheeks still a rosy hue.

"You danced very well, my love," he graced her hand with his lips, "My apology, but I must descend."

"I understand, Aizen-sama…" only surprised that he called her his love.

"Will you come to my bed chambers tonight? I have something planned for the both of us."

"Y- Yes sir…"

"Alright, I shall have Ulquiorra guide you…See you then my Princess." Aizen cupped her face and at that moment he planted his lips against her delicate lips, passionately kissing her. Orihime's eyes widen. After he let go, he bowed and walked out of the room, leaving a baffled, but red Orihime.

She shook her head a few times and placed her hands over her face. What in the world just happened? Her rosy hues signified that she was very embarrassed, during and after her night with Aizen.

Ulquiorra stepped into the room. "What is the matter with you woman?" His emotionless stare at the girl. "We need to leave."

"AH! YES!" She quickly head outside of the room and Ulquiorra followed. She slowed her walk and let him get in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: AH YES FINISHED! XD! [Is pleased to have accomplished a longer chapter].**

**I can't wait ^_^ please R & R!**

**More exciting chapter will come soon!**


	3. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer: Oi I shall not own Bleach D:**

**Yeah~~~~~ I have reviews and favorites and more goody goodness n3n!**

**-Spazzes- **

**asdfghjkl;! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

_  
_**Evanescence- Taking over Me**

Chapter 3: Taking Over Me

Sweet desires filled the mind of the lord. He was tempted. Even though she wasn't around him, he could still smell the lavender and vanilla scent that was on her body. It was very intoxicating. He placed his hand against his palm. Aizen rested his eyes for a moment. Slowly heaving in and out. The man then opened his eyes, very lazily. Tracing his soft lips with his hand, still feeling the remnants of the girl's lips upon his.

This was quite odd. Aizen developing strong emotions for this girl. His Princess. His future Queen. Wanting to hold her, touch her, hear her little moans of pleasure and fear as he makes love to her. Orihime's petite hands gliding their way on his masculine body, as she would be underneath him. The man would marvel the sight of her. Hearing her voice call out his name. _'Sousuke…'_

Aizen deeply sighed. His thoughts were not clouded with such perversions. His thoughts were only set on his desire for him being with the adolescent. It was only passion that filled his mind. Aizen loves the girl, but he wants her to love him back.

The gentleman got up from is throne and his hand pushed back his hair, only for the little strand to fall back into place at the bridge of his nose. Aizen needed to head back to his room, for his lover might be waiting there. He started to walk at a slow pace, pushing his hands into the pockets of his Arrancar jacket. His mind was still set on the girl. Thinking about her. His feet scuffed lightly against the marble floor and the echo cooed around him ever so softly.

Aizen paused. His legs stopped moving. "How long were you spying on me, Gin?"

The signature grin was held upon his face. "Ah yea, cau't me Aizen-taicho," said Gin as he walked out of the shadows. "Well, since da time yea enter da throne room and sat down…"

"Oh," Aizen turned around to face his fukutaicho. He perked his brows. "And why was your reason in doing so?"

"Yea looked very relaxed and it seems yer up ta somethin'," the kitsune said looking at his taicho without opening his eyes.

Aizen leaned against the wall some, his hands still in his pockets.

A smile from ear to ear of his subordinate's face "Is it da _'princess'_?"

He was quiet for a moment and a devious smile split his handsome feature. "Yes."

"Ah."

"Gin, would you mind leaving me be for a bit, I need time to think to myself."

"Hai, Aizen-taicho," the kitsune said as he headed in the opposite direction. Grinning the Cheshire cat grin of his.

Aizen was left there alone. Thinking to himself. He then pushed his body up off the wall and continued on walking in the large corridors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was preparing to go to sleep. Aizen told her that Ulquiorra will come to guide her to his room, but no sign of him. Maybe he forgot to tell Ulquiorra.

She was wearing a long gown that fit perfectly on her womanly curves. It was a soft silky material and its color was completely white. _White_. The color wasn't really a color, only a neutral. It was something that made all the colors. White is pure, just like the snow. She was pure, innocent. He liked that.

Out of every color, she would be the purest color. Unlike her, Aizen was the absence of color. Black. He wasn't pure. Even though he wore white in his Arrancar garb, it doesn't mean he is. His soul, it was tainted, tainted with the blood he spilled, his betrayal and so many other sins he has committed. He was opposite of her. It was quite unusual.

The adolescent girl sat down on the couch in her chamber and leaned her head up on the back of it. She sighed. Her eyes slowly began to close. Before she dozed off, a few knocks were heard.

"I am entering onna." The voice on the other side belonged to Ulquiorra. Orihime could recognize the tone of his voice. It wasn't that hard to figure out. After all, he was her care-taker; she had no choice but to listen to his voice.

"If you please follow me, Aizen-sama has requested me to retrieve you," said the ivory Arrancar. The girl nodded and followed him outside of the room. Her feet were bare. She felt the icy coolness of the marble floor just beneath her feet. It brought a chill on her. She was thinking she should have stayed with her Arrancar attire. The reason why is because of the many males in Las Noches would stare at her. Especially Nnoitra Jiruga.

Her head sunk. Feeling a deep strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. They finally made it to the bed chamber's door of Aizen Sousuke. Okay, her eyes were somewhat wide. She thought the icy floor gave her chills, she had to think again. Orihime could feel the immense reiatsu on the other side of the door. Ulquiorra stepped away from the girl and headed off. He stopped and glanced back her.

"You may enter the room," the pale Espada said as he left the young female.

Orihime watched as the door had opened itself. Her body began to quiver. Her heart racing. She did not want to face the lord.

"Ano…" The girl peeked through the room and steadily walked on in. The back of her long night gown dragging against the floor. Her grey hues studied room. She imagined his room would be somewhat lit up, but instead, it was dark. The only light was only from the moon and it beamed through his balcony's opening. The air was cool as it made its way into the room, blowing the hair off of her shoulders and away from her face.

Aizen leaned up against a wall in solid black robes. Something very similar to his previous Shinigami kimono. Instead, it was more like a Yukata. He watched the young female in awe. She rested her arms on the railing of the balcony. The luminous moonlight filled the entire room. It was very astonishing.

Orihime wasn't alone. Large hands began to caress her very body. Heavy breathing on the back of her neck. Kissing and nipping her bare-skin. A small moan escaped her lips. Her eyes widened. She turns around quickly. Staring into a serious pair of honey colored eyes.

"Hmm, you look very beautiful my dear," he smiles and presses his pelvis against hers.

"Ah- ...Aizen-sama…" her cheeks a deep hue. The girl's hands gripping tightly against the railing. "A…Arigato…." She said and looked away from him. Tightly shutting her eyes. Their position right now was almost like they were life long lovers.

He chuckled, "You are so very adorable as well…" holding her close, one hand against her wrist and the other on her back. Just an inch from her face. Already, he had popped her bubble space. Interferring. Uninviting. She was forced to look at him. It was uncomfortable. That little strand of hair dangling onto her face. His lips only seconds away from hers. They were like Red Butler and Scarlet O'Hara in the _Gone with the Wind. _She really felt like she was in the Great American Classic.

She had only seen the movie a few times when she was back in Karakura Town. Her class did play it once or twice and seen it at her house. But the love scenes were most intriguing to her. Normally she would have a pint of _Blue Bell's_ Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough with gummy worms and bean paste while she is watching the movie. But not this time. She was not sitting on her couch and eating big spoonfuls of ice cream and watching this flick. No, it was like she was O'Hara. She took a deep breath and continued to stare at the man.

"I did say I had plans for the two of us," The gent smiles. He stood beside her and his hand among her hip, guiding her to the nearby large, industrial style chair. Her eyes peer into his. Her mouth is shut. Her face is that same rosy color.

He sits himself down and pulls her onto his lap. Orihime appeared petite. Only at 5'2" and weighing 100 pounds. Aizen, however, he was 6'1" and 163 pounds. His body was built.

Aizen moves closer to the girl, his mouth gracing her cheek. He gets close to her ear. "I want to talk to you…"

"T…talk to me?" She titled her head some, slightly heated by his hot breath on her.

"Mhmm." He nods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**WAH to be continued :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter…nehhhh…took me 2 weeks to type o_o'!**

**Um I hope it doesn't suck…I am still an amateur…-sighs and bangs head-**

**Anyways, I have been very busy and had to somewhat postpone the story.**

**Yes I was helping my dad build a kennel…no, not like the ones that are called crates, but 'FENCED' in animal runs…well its been like 2 months since we worked on it…D: MY BACK FUCKING HURTS. **

**FLABBAGABAMOFFERFUFFER!!!**

**-calms down-**

**Okay that's over…**

**I am so excited about Saturday…as you can see I seen all Bleach episodes in Jap. so far…but I like to watch them in English too…**

**And while I was at PersaCon I met the all time kick ass voice actor…He does the voice of Older Gohan, Narrator from DBZ, Kiba Inuzuka, Kamina, ****Aizen Sousuke****, and et cetera…yes, KYLE HEBERT!!! WHOOOOOOO!**

**Oh by the way, my friend told him to do Aizen's voice while getting his autograph and I nearly fainted o_o! I was caught off guard! Yeah this was back on the 25****th**** of July…D:! I was crying because I met him! Ehhh well I will just post up pictures on my DeviantArt page so yeah…**

**love you bunches and thank you so very much for the favorites and reviews…Again I hope you like this chapter and hopefully chapter 4 will be up anytime soon…**

**EngelXDamon**


	4. Ma Chérie

**Disclaimer: ME NO FUCKING OWNS BLEACH! D=**

**WHOOOOO! XD I am happy =)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After a long time I happened to see you, in half a century; the two of us get close  
Look, from that window there, overflowing happiness__.  
If we try not to say a word,  
Everyone will leave us alone._

**Malice Mizer -** **Ma Ch****é****rie**

Chapter 4: Ma Chérie

There in the little room, the girl sat under her window. The moonlight shown through and covered everything in her room except in the shadowed area she sat at. Her body already in shock. Orihime looked away from the door. Small tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed. She didn't want to go through with it. Like she has a choice. Apparently not. Aizen gave her no choices. Nothing. The only one she had ever gotten was when Ulquiorra came to the human world. She was to comply, if not, it means the end of her nakama. That was her choice. She did not want to risk their lives, so she forced herself to go.

_Flashback…_

_Aizen moves closer to the girl, his mouth gracing her cheek. His lips get close to her ear. "I want to talk to you…"_

"_T…talk to me?" She titled her head some, slightly heated by his hot breath on her neck._

"_Mhmm." He nods._

_He shifted her more so she was now facing his face. He was in-between her legs. His smile was very devious. Orihime was really feeling uncomfortable and heavily blushed. He chuckled once again. _

"_Ai…Aizen-sama, t-this doesn't feel right…" She tightly closed her eyes. The gown was already up above her knees. _

"_Does it now?" He smiled and danced his experienced long slender fingers along her thighs. He was toying with her. Being the puppeteer to his little puppet. Enjoying every moment of it. Watching her cringe from his touches. He rubbed her thigh a bit harder. _

_The girl lightly groaned as she held onto his Yukata. Tucking her head into his neck. Hiding away her embarrassment. "S…stop it please…"_

"_Alright…"he said as he was indeed intrigued by her reaction and stopped as she asked him. They were quiet for a minute or so and Aizen broke the silence. _

"_Orihime, will you look at me," his eyes were stern. He gently placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her grey orbs met his. "I want you to be by my side as I open the gate to the Heavens."_

_She had a dumbfounded look on her face. Still with the slight hint of embarrassment._

"_I want you as my Queen, Orihime…" The tone in his voice became serious. _

_Her throat became dry. She swallowed hard. _

"_Oh, Orihime, I would like for you to give up everything, including Kurosaki Ichigo,"he said as he pressed her up against his chest, "I will not have your thoughts clouded by that pitiful boy."_

_Her eyes widened. She was speechless. Her heart sunk as he said such words._

_She wanted to weep. She couldn't. She would feel as if she was choking._

_End of Flashback…_

This explains why Aizen wanted her here in the first place. A Queen for him. She was not ready to take any throne. Not ready for holy matrimony. Not ready for anything. Nothing of that level anyway.

She didn't want to give up anything. Especially not Kurosaki-kun.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!! I can't go through with this!!!" She yelled. The girl gets up and walks fast to the door. "Let me out of here please!" She then bangs up against the door. "Please…let me out…" Orihime's tone is more saddened.

She lands onto the ground, sitting on the cool tile, weeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki, along with Chad Yasutora and Uryu Ishida, had already broken into Las Noches and headed their way to save Orihime. It did take them a long and rough journey though. Fighting a lot of the hollows that inhabit the Hueco , for most, the large and aggressive ones. They even encountered many Gillians as well.

"GAHH! I'm tired of this, damn it! All we're doing is wasting our energy and time on these guys! I can't take it anymore; I just want to save Inoue…!" Ichigo balled his fists; he sat down along with the other two.

"We need to rest and think of a plan before we do anything else, Ichigo…We can't keep going out into a fight like this, it's tiring as is…geez" Ishida said, looking at Ichigo.

"He's right…" Chad leaned up against a wall that was behind him.

"Maybe the better alternative is to split up, so that we can cover more ground," the Quincy adjusted his glasses some.

"What are you insane?! We'll die faster!!!" Ichigo shook his head.

"You got any better ideas?" He was now glaring hard at the shinigami.

Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows, "TCH! Fine, whatever!"

After ten minutes of resting they parted their ways in different directions.

Ichigo ran into a narrow hallway. This area had many doors lining up and across. What he didn't know was that the room, itself, was booby-trapped. His foot landed on a tile that sunk deep into the floor and triggered a trap door underneath his feet. The boy fell through the door into a huge room. It was dimly lit. He fell on his behind.

"Ow…geez that friggin' hurt!" Ichigo rubbed his butt and looked up, "I wonder how deep this room is?"

"It's pretty damn deep…"

The shinigami turned his attention to a figure just several feet away from him.

He was a tall figure and had that same annoying toothy grin like the one Shinji Hirako had.

"Yo…" the figure spoke.

The adolescent's eyes widen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin smiled at his taicho. Aizen looked down into his cup of tea and smiled as well. He takes a swallow of the drink. Tousen stood there, leaning himself against the wall.

"Yea think she'll break, Aizen-taicho?" The kitsune looked at him, leaning into the chair with interest.

"Mhm…yes Gin, though she is a tough woman…I might need to persuade her more…" The older of the two chuckled ever so lightly. He places his half empty cup onto the table.

_Ma Ch__é__rie... _

Aizen said in his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLY SHIT! I AM FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 4 AND ONTO CHAPTER 5!!!**

**XDXDXD I CAN'T WAIT! o_o**

**Um I am sorry for taking so long for this chapter…I was working on both Chapters 4 and 5 but as well as my novel "The Ringmaster"…**

**Been very busy with G.E.D. and might move in with my boyfriend to California next Month if not in December. .o.**

**But out of seriousness I am glad you guys are enjoying my story…**

**Just wanted to say that Chapter 5 is still being worked on…**

**As I finish my Novel I am getting it published 8D**

…

**You guys might hate me for the next Chapter…;_;**

…


	5. Confrontation

**I will stop with the disclaimers XD even though they are funny on how I put them. It seems that I have more fans of the story =] YEAH! **

**Oh yes, time to bring out Ichigo Kurosaki. I promise I will not put Ichigo on a death sentence…even though I strongly dislike him, except in Aizen X Ichigo yaoi!!! **

**Even Nnoitra Jiruga gets a big scene =O! Well, I do plan to put the other Espada in the story as well, not going to leave out anyone, maybe I will put Loly and Menoly in. I hate their guts though =_=…**

**I just realized that most of the chapters I have done were named after songs. I tend to use different names as well and I did use one from a book lol. **

**SO please enjoy Chapter 5 =]**

* * *

_The pressed flower recalls memories in the evening sky  
To that time, when I would count on my fingers, the days until we met.  
In the good ol' days of clear blue skies the broken dream and  
To my sorrow, the endless evidence of my crime,  
One night voiceless is Spring._

**Dir En Grey- Drain Away**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Crimson liquid splattered up against the walls and floors. Staining them. The boy choking on his own blood. He lay there dying on the cold tiled floor and his eyes were fading. He hated the fact that he could not save her. He so desperately wanted to save Inoue but he couldn't.

Eyes filled with anger and havoc looked down upon the boy. "I can't believe this is the famous punk who invaded the Soul Society, pathetic," spat the Espada, "here I was looking for a challenge and what do I get, this fucked up piece of shit!"

Nnoitra took hold of the young male's leg and dragged him across the floor, leaving a long blood trail behind. Ichigo was only semi-conscious and his breathing became very heavy.

* * *

Maybe Aizen wasn't clear. He specifically told his Espada to wait in their chambers until further notice. Nnoitra Jiruga had to reprimand the intruder, Ichigo Kurosaki. For Aizen talking to Nnoitra was like talking to a brick wall or his speech going in one ear and out the other. The same with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. They are both hard-headed Espada.

And disposing of the boy like that. Down right disgusting. He literally tosses the human over a 300 foot balcony and hitting the ground with a sickening thud. His body was limp and being covered by the sand. The wind was blowing hard and along came several dust devils.

Neliel Tu and her so called brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka, were on top BawaBawa, riding on the desert ground. They were quite a distance from the Las Noches palace. But they did in fact see a figure falling from the building and decided to investigate it.

"Pesche, wha was t'at…it fell from the buildin'!!!" little Neliel blurted out to her so called big brother with the stag beetle mask and pointed in that direction.

Pesche held out his hand in the searching-far-distance pose, "I dunno Nel. Lets check it out…"

"I don't wanna go, don'tcha know!" Cried Dondochakka.

"TO BAD!" Screamed Pesche as he chuckled.

BawaBawa darted of to the direction of Las Noches. The scene was almost too comical. It's like Neliel was doing the Captain Ginyu pose. And both Dondochakka and Pesche following suite.

"WE'RE on our way to Lath Nocheth!!!" yelled Neliel, who was full of excitement.

* * *

Nnoitra glided his fingers along the walls of Las Noches. The chain of his double crescent blade staff jingled as he walked. He was feeling a bit agitated and wanted to take it out on someone. How about pet-sama? A sick smile formed amongst his lips. He turned back around and headed towards Orihime's room.

"Hmm…I wonder, I wonder which room is pet-sama's." Nnoitra still smiling, showing his toothy grin.

He traced his fingers against each individual door, feeling for a weak reiatsu. Her reiatsu. He stops at one door, chuckling lightly.

Orihime had no unworldly idea of who was behind her door. But whoever it was, her body trembled in fear.

"Ano…Wh-who is…there?" her voice became shaky. She was afraid.

Seconds later the door shoots wide open. She could see the figure waltzing into the room. He was tall and lanky and had long black hair. He had a disgusting aura around him as well. Orihime felt vulnerable. Nnoitra closes the door and leans his body up against it. He was smirking at her.

"Hello, pet-sama, how is it goin'?" Nnoitra crossed his arms and pressed them up against his chest.

"Wh-who…are you…?" Orihime's body began quivering as she spoke.

"You can call me Nnoitra, but I'm just gonna call you pet-sama…"

She gulped, "Pet-sama…?" Her eyes became wide as he began to approach her. The girl back up, pressing herself against the wall behind her. She was trapped between this 'thing' and a wall. She saw it in his eyes. Such a perverted look he was giving her. Orihime quickly turned her head, looking away from him.

"Ehehe...exacta, pet-sama…" he looked up and down her body. He placed his hand under her chin, forcefully pulling her to face him. Nnoitra had a tight grip.

"AH!" Orihime tightly closed her eyes, wincing from the pain under her chin, "Please leave at once!"

"HELL NAH! AIN'T GONNA HAVE A BITCH TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He pushed himself hard up on her, slamming her on the wall and hitting her head.

Her body fell to the ground, her head was throbbing hard. Nnoitra looked at her and sneered. He came to her level and ripped her coat off. "Yeah know, you'll look even better without this on-!" As he said that, he quickly tore off her the top part of the dress part of her Arrancar outfit. Exposing her bare chest.

Orihime's eyes widen. She gasped in fear of this man. She tightened her eyes and tried covering herself with her arms. Nnoitra moved close to her ear and grinned. "Imma make you scream."

* * *

Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were sitting in the meeting room, enjoying a cup of tea while they conversed.

"Aizen-sama, I have a question to ask of you…" Tousen directed his face in the direction of Aizen, who was sitting at the main chair, sipping his tea.

His stern eyes looked upon his subordinate. "What is the question, Tousen?" He took another swallow.

"What are your true intentions for Inoue-san?" He said as he cleared his throat.

Aizen perked a brow and placed his cup onto the table. A grin split his handsome features. "Well, you already know that I tend on using her as bait to lure the Ryoka boy and company. Keeping them here without a way to escape, while we continue on our plans…"

"Ah, yes, of course…" The ebony man stood there and crossed his arms.

Gin only smiled at the situation.

"But since Nnoitra disposed of the boy, since I specifically told him and the other Arrancar not to leave their chambers, I'll just use her for other purposes, like awakening the Hyougyoku for example." He lolled his head some, "I do, however, expect the boy to come out of his unconscious state and come at the Espada again." Aizen leaned back and let a yawn escape his lips as if he were bored.

Normally, he would never yawn, but this time he did.

"By the way, Gin, Tousen, have you heard or seen from Nnoitra lately? Besides him tossing the Kurosaki boy off the balcony of Las Noches." Aizen picked up his cup and swished the tea around inside before taking in another swallow.

"Well, Ah couldn't help yea with t'at Aizen-taichou." The silver fox said as he moved his long slender fingers up against the table in a circular manner.

The blind man spoke, "Last I have heard, he was heading towards the West Wing of Las Noches."

"Wait…isn't t'at where Princess-chan is?" Gin paused for a moment and looked back at his captain.

There was an ear-piercing scream. Louder than Momo's when she saw Aizen-taichou's body bloodied and hanging there by his sword, at least fifty feet in the air. But the alarming part was that wasn't his real body.

Then, right after the scream was a loud crash.

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen left the main meeting room and flash-stepped their way to her chambers. In their view, was a huge cloud of dust and combination of small pebbles. The cloud started to dissipate. Everything appeared clearer now. Why on earth were there two holes in the walls? Gin walked to one side, checking out the hole, then to his surprise was Nnoitra, who infact, was severely injured.

Aizen gazed at the other hole. It was indeed Orihime's wall. And on the other side of the wall was a collapsed and semi-conscious girl.

He was flabbergasted. Not even on word came out of his mouth. Did Orihime do this? Just by one little attack of Koten Zanshun? There was more power hidden in the Princess. Aizen knelt down to the girl and lifts her limp body off of the ground. Her upper half wasn't clothed though. The way he held her resembled a bride and groom's way. He pushed her closer to his masculine chest, closing the gap and preventing any other parts of her nude upper half from being exposed to the others.

Not even a scratch on her body, but only a small knot on the back of her head. Probably where Nnoitra slammed her.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened. A couple of blinks and then sat herself up. She leaned back unto a soft pillow. Wait. She paused for a second. She remembered Nnoitra ripping her clothes off. The girl looked down to her chest. She was a bit speechless. She was fully clothed and the style was different this time.

Orihime looked around the room she was currently in. Whose room was this? She pondered. Orihime hopped out of bed and moved about the place. It seemed familiar.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes expanded. This can't be…It was…She remembered…This is…

"Aizen-sama's chambers…" said softly. The princess then felt another in the same room that she was in. A hand was placed up on her shoulder and her head turns to meet the same eyes from the other night. It was him. Her breathe shortened, "Ai...Aizen-sama…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wahhhhhhh that's it for tonight…I'm sleepy it's two in the morning and I just finished this chapter…D: I am sorry to those who were waiting on the fifth chapter……I'M SO SORRYYYYYYY…you have my permission to bash my head in for keeping you waiting…well anyways…I was very busy for a while and I am also working on a Novel. Yes, it's going to be friggin awesome. Yeah and I am also a big fan of Insane Clown Posse. And I redecorated my room… Okay so I was really busy. XD**

**Anyways…I hope you like this chapter and I hope I did well in this one =A= I wanted to make Orihime do something that Aizen wasn't expecting.**

**Well please fave. if you like it and review. I do love reviews :D **

**EngelXDamon**


	6. To the readers of Possession

To all who is concern.

Alright everybody, lately I have been busy with many things. In other words "My plate was full." I will be continuing on with the story "Possession" momentarily. So please be patient. I recently had to renew my fanfiction password, because I actually forgot it. XD

MY BAD FOLKS! So anyways, I am telling the truth when I say that I had many things to do such as work at a horse ranch and wildlife and et cetera.

So please forgive me O_O

Sincerely

EngelXDamon

Changed to

VermillionDevil


End file.
